Field of the Disclosure
Embodiments of the present disclosure generally relate to a non-volatile memory, particularly spin-hall-effect-based magnetoresistive random access memory (SHE-MRAM).
Description of the Related Art
The heart of a computer is a magnetic recording device which typically includes a rotating magnetic media or a solid state media device. A number of different memory technologies exist today for storing information for use in a computing system. These different memory technologies may, in general, be split into two major categories: volatile memory and non-volatile memory. Volatile memory may generally refer to types of computer memory that requires power to retain stored data. Non-volatile memory, on the other hand, may generally refer to types of computer memory that do not require power in order to retain stored data.
Recently, a number of emerging technologies have drawn increasing attention as potential contenders for next generation non-volatile memory. One such memory technology is magnetoresistive random access memory (MRAM). MRAM offers fast access time, infinite read/write endurance, radiation hardness, and high storage density. Unlike conventional RAM chip technologies, MRAM data is not stored as an electric charge, but instead stores data bits using magnetic moments. MRAM devices may contain memory elements formed from two magnetically polarized plates, each of which can maintain a magnetic polarization field, separated by a thin insulating layer, which together form a magnetic tunnel junction (MTJ) layer. The thin insulating layer may be a barrier layer. MTJ memory elements can be designed for in-plane or perpendicular magnetization of the MTJ layer structure with respect to the firm surface. One of the two plates is a permanent magnet (i.e., has a fixed magnetization) set to a particular polarity; the polarization of the other plate will change (i.e., has free magnetization) to match that of a sufficiently strong external field. Therefore, the cells have two stable states that allow the cells to serve as non-volatile memory cells.
One type of MRAM employing the MTJ memory element is spin-torque-transfer MRAM (STT-MRAM). However, the MTJ memory elements in STT-MRAM devices suffer from wear-effects due to driving a sufficient amount of current for switching through the MTJ, including through the barrier layer. Typically, a large amount of write current is required for switching the state of the cell. Over time, the barrier layer breaks down due to the amount of current, rendering the MTJ inoperable. Additionally, in STT-MRAM devices, it can be difficult to isolate a single MTJ element for writing without disturbing neighboring MTJ elements, and a large transistor may be necessary in order to select an individual MTJ element.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for an improved MRAM device that is able to select individual MTJ elements without disturbing neighboring MTJ elements, and is also able to enhance the efficiency of the write current to prevent breakdown of the barrier layer.